Tomorrow
by jasmine135246
Summary: A song fic to Chris Young's Tomorrow. After a rough mission, Michael finally gives Fiona what she needs. Not aligned with any current episode. Complete fluff. Hope you enjoy!


Disclaimer: The song is "Tomorrow" by Chris Young. The story is based off of Burn Notice, neither of which I own.

_Tomorrow _

_I'm gonna leave here_

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away_

_like every day I said I would _

The cool night air flew past the open windows of the charger, the black exterior blending in with the road beneath the wheels. His mind told him not to do this, but for once he was listening to his heart. Tomorrow he would come back to his senses, but tonight. Tonight was for her. To give her what she needed, and what only in the late night on an empty road where his own desires reflected back at him off the white of the seats he sat on could he admit to himself that he needed too.

_And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen _

_To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good _

She had been hurt that day, on a mission that he had asked her to do. A mission that was only to help himself. A mission that only her eyes had pleaded him not to do, since words had long since failed her. He sighed as he coaxed the charger to a stop in front of her house.

Tonight he was going to silently ask for her forgiveness. Tonight he needed her in his arms, to chase away the regrets he couldn't voice. He stepped out of the charger, quietly shutting the door behind him, but he hadn't been quiet enough. He smiled when the front light came on and the front door opened.

She was wearing one of his dress shirts, a blue and white pinstriped one. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, reaching down to her arms crossed against her chest. Her head resting against the doorframe she waited for him.

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time _

_Rock you strong in these arms of mine _

He reached her only a few seconds later and they stood in silence for a moment. She waited for him to speak first, a soft resigned expression on her face. Finally he reached out his hand and trailed his fingers down her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He flattened his hand and said, "Fiona."

She smiled, and put her hand on top of his, "Michael. I've been waiting for you."

He gave her a sad smile, "I know you have." He slipped his free arm around her waist, and leaving his hand on her cheek, he gingerly kissed her forehead. "I'm here. Tonight is all about you. Can I come in?"

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow _

_We're like fire and gasoline _

_I'm no good for you _

_You're no good for me _

A single tear rolled down her cheek and she reached out and placed her free hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. She pulled back, her eyes still closed and then her emotions collapsed and she fell against him. Tears streaming from her eyes in what passed for hysteria for Fiona Glenanne.

Michael felt his heart break a little as this strong woman collapsed into his arms. The last few days had been some of the worst. He had done nearly unspeakable things to her as part of his cover, and then she had been taken, tortured, and all because of him. He blinked fiercely against the tears he felt in his own eyes.

He slid his arm under her knees and scooped her up, cradling her close against his chest. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck, and hid her face in the crook of it. He held her tight, but she held him tighter and he was able to take his arm away from her back to close the door.

The feel of Michael's skin against hers helped to stem the slow flow of tears coming from her eyes. She breathed in the scent of him: blueberries and gunpowder. It was her favorite scent in the world.

She wrapped her arms tighter and felt him kiss the side of her head. She took a deep breath trying to steady her emotions. She had been hurt by his actions, terrified when she was taken, and throughout it all, all she hadn't wanted was this. To be in his arms. To have him comfort her, to realize the pain he had caused her.

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow _

_But tonight, _

_I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow. _

Michael walked into Fiona's bedroom, and set her gently on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and pants and laid down next to her. Fiona pushed back the covers and Michael climbed under them with her. She found his hand and twined her fingers.

Michael looked down at their hands, and swallowed hard. He wouldn't meet her eyes, "If you had." He stopped, and tried again, "Fi, I don't think I could have survived if you…"

"Shhh, Michael." She scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Fiona," he shook his head. "I love you."

Fiona's breath hitched. He'd never said those words before. Michael Westen never had. Michael McBride had once, but Michael Westen never had.

_Tomorrow I'll be stronger. _

_I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you. _

He smiled slightly, "I've never actually said that to you, and I'm sorry. You need to know though. If you hadn't survived today…" He chocked on his words.

"Michael," she tried to say, but he stopped her.

"No, I have to say this," he traced the line of her cheek with his finger. "I need you to know. I love you."

Fiona closed her eyes and let the words wash over her. She put her own hand on his cheek; she had never said the words either, until now. "I love you Michael. I've never said it either." He laughed and smiled at her and she continued, "I know tomorrow you'll go back to your burn notice." He started to say something, but she stopped him. "It's okay. That's tomorrow, tonight you love me."

She kissed him and he didn't turn her away like he had so many times before. He kissed her back and they made love like there's no tomorrow.

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time _

_Rock you strong in these arms of mine _

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow _

_We're like fire and gasoline _

_I'm no good for you _

_You're no good for me _

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow _

_But tonight, _

_I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow. _

He wasn't there when she woke up because they had never slept. Not when the night was all they had.

_And tomorrow, you won't believe it,_

_but when I pass your house, _

_I won't stop no matter how bad I want to _

At the door Fiona handed him his sunglasses, "I told you I'd hold them hostage."

He smiled and pulled her to him, looking down at her, his lips only a hair's breadth away, "The ransom was well worth it."

He kissed her. His mind telling him to make it good bye.

_Baby when we're good, you know we're great. _

_But there's too much bad for us to think, that there's anything worth trying to save. _

She watched him walk out to his car. She was wearing the t-shirt he had been wearing the night before, one arm across her chest, the other she put to her lips, blinking back tears.

His hand on the door handle he looked back up at her intent on seeing her one more time and saw her blinking back tears. The voice of reason in his head told him to get in the car and drive away.

He threw his sunglasses on the seat, walked around the car and ran back to her.

She met him halfway, throwing her arms around his neck and jumping into his arms. He caught her easily his lips meeting hers in near desperation.

Fiona forced herself to pull back, "Michael what are you doing?"

He smiled at her as he carried her back into house, "There's always tomorrow."

_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here._

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would._


End file.
